This invention pertains to holders for golf balls and more particularly to a small holder for a limited number of balls which is easy to use and of simplified construction.
Most golfers do not have the luxury of having a caddy to carry clubs, balls and other accoutrements of the game. Thus, most golfers find it necessary to carry a plurality of balls. Pockets on the golf bag are usually available, but not always convenient particularly when the bag is carried on a cart. Golfers who wear trousers with adequate pockets can conveniently carry two or three extra balls in a trouser pocket. But even that expedient is not universally available.
In view of the need, certain types of carriers have been proposed. These are generally tubular holders for two to six balls. The variation is principally in the mode of holding the balls in place to avoid accidental ejection and still allowing easy volitional ejection when desired. Most prior holders use some sort of spring finger or elasticized opening to accomplish the holding.
By my invention, I use the shape of the opening and the flexure of the material of the tube to hold the balls in place and to allow ready ejection by pressing the ball from a smaller opening opposite the ejection exit.